We Always Want What We Can't Have
by Iggity
Summary: A rewrite of the Yule Ball. RHr


**Author's Notes: The beginning of this fic is based on the song Over and Over Again by Nelly featuring Tim McGraw. I was listening to it and the image popped in my head, so I used it. I just hope I got the lyrics at the beginning right, because I was typing and listening at the same time :D**

**My friend Michelle was talking about movies where the couple are angry and then they start dancing and it's all passionate and stuff, which ****inspired the dance that Ron and Hermione do.**

**As for the title, I would like to thank my friend Amber for it. We were discussing gifts like writing and singing and it came up. **

**The lyrics that I actually put in here are what really inspired this fic to start off.**

**This was also written for a writing contest. The assignment was to re-write the Yule Ball and make what ever pairings we wanted. So, naturally, I used a Ron/Hermione ship.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

'_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it _

_Over and over again_

_And I can't keep _

_Picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad_

'_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it _

_Over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it; I can't shake it, no_

_Over and over again_

_Over and over again_

'_Cause it's all in my head._

**Ronald Weasley was sitting in the corner of the Great Hall, glaring in the direction of his best friend. He crossed his arms and scowled before looking at his attire. Lace collar, maroon robes; he basically looked like a walkingsun rise ****with red hair. Ron looked back over at Hermione and saw that she was walking towards him. He cleared his throat and pointedly looked away from her. She sat down anyways.**

**'Hey Ron. Where's Harry?' she asked. Ron ignored her. Hermione continued to talk. 'Viktor's gone to get drinks.' She began to pant and then said 'is it hot in here, or is it just me?' Ron exploded.**

**'What are you doing, Hermione! Do you _know_ who you came with, or are you really that bloody blind!' he snapped. Hermione raised an eyebrow.**

**'Excuse me?' she hissed, leaning forward so the two wouldn't make a scene. Ron gulped. He just HAD to say it, didn't he?**

**Oh well, he thought. I'm in it now, no getting out.**

**'You know what you're doing, right? You're fraternizing with the enemy!' he shot at Hermione. She gaped at him.**

**'I can't BELIEVE you! You were the one wanting his AUTOGRAPH!' Hermione hissed at him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and she reached up and rubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to rid them of tears. Ron immediately felt bad. He sighed.**

**'Look, Hermione, I'm sorry…I just…I dunno,' he muttered, reaching out and caressing Hermione's cheek. She pulled away from him and stood up.**

**'I don't care, Ronald. Just leave me alone, all right?' she mumbled, turning on her heel and stalking off towards Viktor. Ron gaped after her. He sighed and got up to follow Hermione. She was dancing with Krum again. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped dancing and looked around at Ron, who smiled nervously. Hermione scowled but Viktor smiled and stepped away from Hermione, allowing Ron to take his place. Ron grasped Hermione's right hand and placed his other hand on her waist and began to dance.**

**'What are you doing?' she hissed, following his lead.**

**'I'm trying to talk to you,' Ron hissed back, dipping her and then bringing her back up. Hermione was red in the face with anger.**

**'Well, I don't want to talk to you,' she hissed as Ron twirled her around. She landed back in his arms and then spun out of them, holding his hand and then walked back quickly, placing her hand back on his shoulder.**

**'Why not?' Ron inquired, twirling her again. She stopped twirling and faced Ron, panting heavily and placing her hand on his shoulder once again.**

**'Why would I want to, Ronald, after you insulted me like that?' she replied, stepping towards him, making him step back. He stepped to the side and she followed.**

**'Because I was trying to apologize,' he snapped, dipping her a second time and spinning her away from him and then back again. She spun back until she hit his solid chest and felt him grab her waist. This time they were pressed against each other; Hermione's back against Ron's chest. She spun out again and Ron twirled her. The song ended and Hermione stopped moving, panting slightly and still holding Ron's hand.**

**'Who…who taught you to dance like that?' she asked, gasping for air. Ron shrugged.**

**'Mum figured it was a good idea to teach us this summer. I guess it was a smart move on her part, since we had the Yule Ball and all,' Ron replied, looking at his shoes. Hagrid and Madame Maxime came waltzing through and Ron moved Hermione out of the way, the two of them slamming against the brick wall. Hermione swallowed and looked into Ron's eyes.**

**'So…you wanted to apologize?' she whispered, tilting her head slightly to the right. Ron nodded.**

**'Yeah. I'm sorry about what I said. It's not true; you weren't fraternizing with the enemy, you were just trying to enjoy yourself,' he whispered back. His hands were still on Hermione's shoulders and he moved his head closer to hers. She moved her head and whispered in his ear,**

**'It didn't work until we danced.'**

**She pulled back slightly and kissed his mouth softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt Ron push against her slightly, running his tongue over her bottom lip. They pulled back a few seconds later.**

**'So…the next time you get a little ticked off, I should just dance with you?' Ron inquired cheekily. Hermione giggled and swatted his arm.**

**'No…you should just tell me how you feel,' she whispered. She caught Viktor's eye and he smiled and waved to her in farewell. She smiled slightly and waved back. She knew that he knew they were over, and she was glad that Ron was the one she was with instead. She looked at him and wove their fingers together before leaning close to his ear.**

**'We should find an empty place to be alone,' she whispered, dragging him out of the Great Hall.**


End file.
